How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Patrick and Robin have been best friends since the age of five, shows their relationship through letters and emails written back and forth to each other. Scrubs, Journey, CarSon. R&R. Chapter Eight Up!
1. Kindergarten

**A/N This is my new story which will have no dialogue it will be letters and emails which will mostly be from Patrick to Robin but will contain a few other people as well. The idea for this fic comes from the story ****Where Rainbows End by Cecilia Ahern**** the story is formatted like this and is about two best friends, except the plot will be way different because the two friends in that fic don't realize they love each other until they're like fifty. I've basically just taken the format from the story, but I would like to give credit to the story for being my inspiration for this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing about this.**

**Important: Spelling errors in the notes for Patrick and Robin are intentional because they are little in this particular chapter(time will progress to older ages) and can't spell that well.**

Robin,

Your invted to my fifth birthday, it should be lots of fun because were having a jumper thing and ancoton candie maker.

From,

Patrick!

* * *

Dear Anna, 

Robin has been invited to Patrick's fifth birthday party, he has sent her a letter, but I want to make sure to clarify the details, as Patrick was more focused on the activities then the actual date of the party! I let him write it himself though because he was so excited to give the invite to Robin like a big kid. Anyway the party's at one o'clock this Saturday and it'll go until four. I would like to ask though if Robin could spend the night because Patrick's real birthday is Sunday and he wants to go see a movie with just Robin and tehn we'll go out to lunch and I'll bring her back home.

Your friend,

Mattie

* * *

Patrick, 

I can't wait to go to your party! I thik I'm drivng Mommy and Daddy bonkers talking about it. I love coton candy! And do you mean a moon walk thing?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Mattie, 

Actually that would be great, Robert and I have to go…away, business, we were going to have to leave Robin with her uncle but, if she's going to stay at your house, we won't have to. Robin's really excited about the party; she won't stop talking about it.

Your friend,

Anna

P.S. Good luck having all those children at your house, I can't believe you invited the whole grade.

P.P.S. I don't envy you being stuck referring Robin and Patrick and Lucky and Carly. They really don't get along do they?

* * *

Dear Carly, 

I'm sory I cut your hare. but you were beng mean too Robin. And so I had to do it.

Patrick

P.S. Don't you dare call Robin ugly ever again or next time I'll shave all your hair off.

* * *

Dear Lucky, 

Sory I caled you a whiny loser, but you told Patrick that he was a moron. Oh my Mommy told me that I also had to say sorry for kicking you in the shin and shoveing you into the coton candy maker.

From,

Robin

P.S. Next time you won't be so lucky…

don't you dare say that to my best freind ever agan!

P.P.S. I'm not really sorry.

* * *

Dear Laura, 

I'm really sorry Robin shoved your son into the cotton candy machine, kicked him in the shin, and called him a whiny loser. I've grounded her from seeing Patrick for the next week and taken away her phone privileges; she's going to write Lucky an apology letter and will bring it to him at school. I'm sure this was all just a big misunderstanding, and in time our kids will be the best of friends.

Sincerely,

Anna

* * *

Dear Bobbie, 

I'm really sorry Patrick cut off half of Carly's hair. I've grounded him from seeing Robin for the next week and taken away his phone privileges; he's going to write Carly an apology letter and will be brining it to her at school. I'm sure this all just a big misunderstanding and in time out kids will be the best of friends.

Sincerely,

Mattie

* * *

Robin, 

I can't believe they're gronding us form seing each other for a hole week. Carly got what she deseved and she's just lucky I didn't shave it all off. Speaking of lucky, Have you seen the crybaby lately?

Patrick

* * *

Patrick, 

Yeah, I sawed him, when I gave him the sory note, but I wasn't really sory and I told him so, cos I don't lie. But at least we can see each other at school and send letters through the message system.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin, 

I can't beleve you did that to Lucky, it was so cool, but your in troble now, I heard that dumb moron braging abot it at recess.

From,

Court

P.S. Do you want me to bring Patrick your note?

* * *

Court, 

Yes, plase give him the closed note in this antelope, I can't believe they won't let us talk

to each other for a week. But those grown ups are so dumb, as if me and Patrick would ever let them break us up. Thanks!

From,

Robin

P.S. Thanks for the heads up on Lucky...

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio,

Your daughter had an unfortunate incident with Lucky Spencer today, she hit him with a toy truck, screaming about having revenge. This behavior will not be tolerated at St. Alexandra Elementary School. We will need to meet to discuss her actions, are you free Thursday at three? Patrick Drake's parents will also be present.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Chandry

* * *

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Drake, 

Your son had an unfortunate incident with Lucky Spencer today, Robin Scorpio apparently hit him with a truck, and when he attempted to tell me of what happened Patrick tackled him to the ground screaming about how he wasn't going to let him get his Robin in any more trouble. We will need to meet to discuss his actions, are you free Thursday at three? Robin Scorpio's parents will also be present.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Chandry

* * *

Robin, 

I can't beleve our stoopid techer is making our prants come to the school for no reason, Lucky got what he should've.

Patrick

* * *

Patrick, 

I no, it is so dumb, I cannot beleve it, he's lucky it was only the fire truck and not something harder. Oh well…Mommy and Daddy will take my side, If they're still here on Thursday anyway, if not my Uncle Mac will come.

Robin

* * *

Dear Mrs. Chandry, 

Robert and I will be at the meeting on Thursday, although I'm sure Robin

Means Lucky no harm, her father and his are the best of friends and generally Robin and Lucky have gotten on well, it was most likely a misunderstanding. However we will be present at the meeting.

Sincerely,

Anna Devane-Scorpio

Robert Scorpio

* * *

Dear Mrs. Chandry, 

Noah and I will be at the meeting on Thursday, but let me assure you that Patrick truly meant Lucky no harm, he is very sorry for his actions, it was all just a rather large misunderstanding, and in time I'm sure they'll be the best of friends once more. However, we will be present at the meeting

Madeline Drake

Noah Drake

* * *

Patrick, 

Honestly, you'd think we'd kiled him or something. It's not as thogh he got much more then a bruse, please he can just cry me a river, because I don't givea care, he got what he should've and I'm not saying sory.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin, 

I no, they're so dumb, it wasn't that bad, he only had to get eight stiches, and I am so not saying sory, were your parents mad when they got home from the meeting to?

Patrick

* * *

Patrick, 

Not that mad, they kind of laughed and daddy said that his daughter beat up Luke's son, and that Luke wasn't doing as good'a job as him. Then he called Luke up to brag. But mommy did write Laura a sory letter. And they were kinda mad at Mrs. Dumbie the Zombie.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin, 

Yeah my mommy was only sorta mad but then I just gave her my best smile and she sighed and said she could nevr be mad at her best litle boy.

Patrick

P.S. I hate Mrs. Dumbie the Zombie!!!

**A/N Review, I'm going to make them six in the next chapter, again spelling and grammar errors in the letters by Patrick and Robin are intentional as they are supposed to be five, and I don't think they could spell that well at five. Anyway review.**


	2. First Grade

**A/N Sorry, for the wait everyone! But here is an update!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (see chapter one for full explanation about how I own nothing)**

**Note: Spelling mistakes are still intentional, they're only six or seven in this chapter as it is first grade. Lol. **

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Ugh. I can't beleve that Mrs. Chandry has decded to teech 1st grad as well! Havn't we suferd enogh?! Ugh. And siriusly, did they have to put Carly and Lucky in our class as well?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

I no. It's so dum, I don't want Mrs. Dumbie the Zombie to be out techer agan! She is so mean, and she totaly hats us!

Ack,

Patrick.

* * *

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Drake,

Well, it seems I have the pleasure of having your son in my class again…it also seems that Patrick and Robin our still friends, just a hunch considering she kicked me in the shin when I tried to make her sit by someone else. But that's not the purpose of this letter, your son Patrick, decided to cut a chunk out of my hair when I sent Robin Scorpio to the principal's office for kicking me. I would appreciate it if you could meet me on Friday at 3:30pm to discuss this behavior. I've suspended Patrick from recess for the next two weeks.

From a concerned teacher,

Mrs. Chandry

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Didya see the way Zombie's eye twiched when she saw us walk in? I siriusly dunno why she's so mad, it's not like I broked her shin.

Love your confused friend,

Robin

P.S. Is she riting your Mom, too? I don't see why, I think you impoved her hare.

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio,

You're daughter as you probably know is once again in my class…she also is apparently still close with Patrick, judging by the fact that she kicked me in the shin when I tried to make her sit somewhere else. I sent her to the principal's office for it and as a result Patrick cut a chunk out of my hair. I would appreciate it if you could meet me at 3:30pm on Friday to discuss this behavior. I've suspended Robin from recess for the next two weeks.

From a concerned teacher,

Mrs. Chandry

* * *

Dear Robin,

I NO! Her hare loks wayyyyyyyy beter, I don' see why she's whining abot it! 'Sides she deseved it for tryin to move your seat! So there. N, yeah, she wrote my Mom to, but I read the note, and I don' think she's all that concered.

Seeya later Robbie,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Don't call me Robbie. It maks me sond like a boy. If you call me that I'm callin you Pattie. I AM a GIRL. Make sure to 'member that! Or else.

Love,

Robin.

P.S. I no, she shouldn't have tried to move us!

* * *

Dear Robin,

Fine I shan't call you Robbie! I'll call you Buttercup instead. That's a girly sondin nickname.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Don't you dare call me that!

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Buttercup,

Too Bad.

From your amused friend,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Arghhhh!  
love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Mrs. Chandry,

Robert and I will be unable to meet you this Friday as we will be away on a business trip. Please feel free to voice your concerns to Mr. and Mrs. Drake as Robin is staying with them for the next week or so. Feel free to write however and Robert or I will respond upon our return.

Sincerely,

Anna Devane-Scorpio

Robert Scorpio

* * *

Dear Patrick,

I guess I'm staying at your house again! Mommy and Daddy have to go away on a trip to someplace. We'll have so much fun! HAY! May-bbbb we can torture Mrs. Chandry? Lol.

Oh, and we haven' got Lucky or Carly yet this year so we beter get to work.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Buttercup,

:D Of corse, we must get right on our atackin of Carly and Lucky! And Zombie might get scared if we didn't bother her so we're doin her a favor realy!

From,

Patrick

P.S. I can' wait for you to come stay at my hose!

* * *

Dear Patrick,

(sigh) I hate that name. But w/e. We have more presin maners, like what shold we do to Carly?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Buttercup,

That's the spirt! Forget the name, we have more presin maners as you, yourself said, I was thiking we stick gum in her hair? I'll ditract Zombie while you shove it in her hair.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

I CANNOT BELEVE YOU LET A MOSE LOSE IN THE ROOM! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU KNOW I HATE MICE. UGH!

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Buttercup,

Don't get so mad, it's not like I knew you'd freak out so much…O.K. I did…but…it had the right effect! Carly's never gonna be able to get that wad of gum out of her hair. And everyone was so busy screamin that no one knows we did it!

From,

Patrick Please-Don't-Kill-Me Drake

* * *

Dear Patrick,

…I'm not talking to you…

love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

How was I suposed to know she would find my note and ban us for recess for the rest of the semester?

From,

Patrick

* * *

P.S. Please don't be mad at me.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio,

Your daughter has stuck a wad of gum in Caroline Spencer's hair. She has been banned from recess for the rest of the year. The principal would like to meet with you as well as a guidance counselor this Friday at four, bring Robin. Patrick Drake's parents will also be in attendance for a related matter.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Chandry

* * *

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Drake,

Your son let a mouse loose in the classroom. He severely frightened many children and was using the mouse as a way to divert my attention from Robin Scorpio who stuck gum in Caroline Spencer's hair. The principal would like to meet with you as well as a guidance counselor this Friday at four, bring Patrick. Robin Scorpio's parents will also be in attendance for a related matter.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Chandry

* * *

Dear Robin,

Come on Buttercup don't be mad!

Love,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Mrs. Chandry,

Noah and I will see you at the meeting. We're very sorry and don't know what has gotten into Patrick. He's very well behaved at home, I assure you he will apologize to the class and Carly for his role in the gum incident. We'll be there at four on Friday.

From,

Madeline Drake

Noah Drake

* * *

Dear Mrs. Chandry,

I'm sure Robin is very sorry for what she did, and I'll make sure she apologizes to Carly personally. Robin is normally very quiet and studious, I don't now what has gotten into her for the last year. We'll see you on Friday.

From,

Anna Devane-Scorpio

Robert Scorpio

* * *

Dear Robin,

You can't ignore me forever.

Love,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Yes, I can.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Buttercup,

No you can't you just spoke.

HA-HA,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Shut up.

I'm going to kill you,

Robin

* * *

Dear Buttercup,

Can you beleve it? Siriusly, makin us attend manner classes seems a bit extreme! Don' you think?

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

I think so. I mean for Pete's sake, what're we gonna learn?

We're very well manered.

Love,

Robin

P.S. I'm still willing to kill you.

P.P.S. Ha-Ha Carly's missin a chunk of hair.

P.P.P.S. Where do they get this idea that we're badly behaved?

* * *

**A/N That is all! For this chapter anyways…lol…next chapter coming up soon. Review!**


	3. Second Grade

**A/N Meh, sorry about the wait, we had some flooding, blah, blah, I lost electricity, blah, blah, no computer, etc, etc. Anyways I just watched Night Shift and I'm ready to kill someone (Preferably Lena) so Patrick and Robin are kind of er…evil…lol. Expect an influx of new Scrubs stories and general updates in the coming days as a result of my general disbelief at (SPOILER) the show breaking up my Scrubs. (Sobs hysterically and gets pitchfork ready…I mean I'm totally not planning to form an angry mob and attack the writers of the show…not at all…looks innocent)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys have no idea how much it means to hear from you all, I live off reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing as evidenced by my utter despising of the show's regular writers.**

* * *

_How. Dare. They. Argh! I can't even…argh! Nooo. This has to violate my constittionaly rights!_

_Love,_

_Robin_

* * *

**Dear Buttercup,**

**What no hello? Tsk, tsk. But I shall ignore your maner-less-ness for a second, in favor of agreeing with you. HOW DARE THEY PUT US IN DIFERENT CLASES!**

**From,**

**Patrick**

* * *

_Dear Courtney,_

_Ugh, can you beleve the nerve of these people? Putin me and Patrick in separate clases? (scowls) You're in my dance class this year right?_

_Love, _

_Robin_

* * *

Dear Robin,

Oh, yes, how dare they? They should definitely obey your every whim. 

From,

Courtney

P.S. Yes, we have Ballet and Tap together this year!!!

* * *

_Dear Courtney,_

_I know! How could they?! This is all stupid Ms. Chandry's fault and…_

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio, 

Your daughter Robin Scorpio has been banned from recess for the next two weeks, I found a letter insulting our new principal in her possession, it was addressed to a friend of hers Courtney Corinthos, which brings me to the rest of Robin's punishment. I've heard a lot about your daughter from Mrs. Chandry, and Robin is a very bright girl she needs only to get away from negative influences, which is why her and Patrick were separated this year. The administration is aware of yours and Dr. and Mrs. Drake's request to keep them in the same class, but we were unable to do so as we felt that it was not beneficial to their social and mental growth. Feel free to call, email, or write me with any further concerns you may have. I've let her off with just a recess ban this time, but if this sort of behavior continues we will have to take serious action.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Thomas

* * *

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Drake, 

We've received notice of your request for Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake to remain in the same classroom and we gave careful consideration to this request, however we decided that allowing them to stay in the same class would be detrimental to their social and mental development. Patrick is a highly intelligent boy and we feel without negative influences and temptations in his path he will mature faster. If you have any further questions feel free to write, call, or email.

Sincerely,

Mrs. O'Farrell

* * *

**Dear Robin,**

**I'm almost insulted, my lovly buttercup. You got in troble without me! I don't know how I'll get past the pain, the heartacke…Heh, heh. Siriusly though, don't go getin in trouble without me, recess is the only time I get to see you, hey, never mind…I have a plan…**

**Heh,**

**Patrick**

* * *

_Patrick,_

_I can't believe you did that. What were you thinkin? Especaly doing it without me, you're ofanded? If anyone shold be ofanded it's me!_

_Love, _

_Robin_

* * *

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Drake, 

It seems we're developing quite the correspondence! I regret that this is on a slightly less pleasant manner then my last note, your son, regrettably saw fit to…I'll just come out and say it, he dumped a bucket of worms on Samantha McCall's head. I've seen fit to ban him from recess for the next two weeks. Any further actions on his part will result in the principal stepping in. I hope that you can instill a sense of remorse in Patrick so that such problems do not continue.

Sincerely,

Mrs. O'Farrell

* * *

**Dear Buttercup,**

**Well, I needed to joinya in detenton din't I? 'Sides it's not like I did the Lucky + Carly prank yet!!! I'd never do that without you! And best of all we can use our formar recess time to plan! **

**From, **

**Patrick**

* * *

_Dear Patrick,_

_I've just about givin up on any atempts of getin your thought proces. But anyway…I'm thinking we need glue…lot's and lot's of glue…_

_Evilly yours,_

_Robin_

* * *

**Dear (My Evil) Buttercup,**

**I must say I can't wait to hear this. But we must keep it very hushed up, like your Mommy and Daddy with their work. The grown-ups are expectin something big, and we need to be all uh, spy-like, and pull it off under their noses. So, what's the rest of the plan?**

**Sneakily yours,**

**Patrick**

* * *

_Dear Patrick,_

_Okay, so this is what we're gonna do! Are you sitin down? First we're gonna super glue them to the seats of their desks. We'll need to due it during recess, but we'll also need an aleebia. But anyway after we glue them to their seats, we're going to give Carly a neon green Mohawk shaved on the sides of course, paint Lucky's nails and put makeup on him and die his hair pink. Heh. But first we need to provoke them into attacking us and thus getin detetention. _

_Love, _

_Robin_

* * *

**Dear Buttercup,**

**I'm truly in awe of your evil mind! I bow before you. (Don't go getin a big head, because I'm just lulin you into a false sense of whatchamacallit so that you'll be doubly amazed when I spring my big prank on ya!) Alright, I'll get Lucy sory, Lucky in troble, and you get Carly!**

**From, **

**Patrick**

* * *

_Dear Patrick,_

_Puh-lease. I'm wayyy better at pranks then you! Worship at my feet! Anyway operation G-L-A-C-I-T is go!_

_Love,_

_Robin_

* * *

**Dear Robin,**

**Seriously, Buttercup, where do you come up with these names? **_**G-L-A-C-I-T???**_** And you'll be pleased to hear that Lucky has had his recess priveleges revoked for tryin to atack me. Heh, I ducked and he punched a pre-skooler. **

**Love your talentad and amazin freind,**

**Patrick **

* * *

_Dear Patrick,_

_Ego-somethin-or-other much?! And I too, managed to get my target. Heh…_

_Love your completely innocent best friend,_

_Robin_

* * *

**What did you do to her, Buttercup?**

**From,**

**Patrick**

**P.S. I think you'll find it's 'egotistical'.**

* * *

_Dear Patrick,_

_Who's the one skimping out on the greetin now? And I can't tell you what I did to her, my lawyer says that's on a need to know basis…_

_Love,_

_Robin_

_P.S. Ego-something-or-other, Egotsitcal, same difference._

* * *

**Dear Buttercup,**

**EGOTISTICAL, not Ego-Somethin-or-other and not Egotsitcal. Ya know what I heard today? I heard that 'someone' convinced one Caroline Spencer that the teacher was an alien…resulting in said girl punching the teacher, trying to stop the evil spirit from takin over Earth…(raises eyebrows) Nice work, Buttercup.**

**From, **

**Patrick**

* * *

_Dear Patrick,_

_Who said I did it? I didn't! I'm inocint! Incocint! _

_Love, _

_Robin_

_P.S. Operation G-H-M begins toomorow at half past elevin._

* * *

**Dear Buttercup,**

**I believe you mean 'innocent'. And siriusly, I'm making up the names from now on.**

**Love, **

**Patrick**

* * *

_Dear Patrick,_

_Stop knockin my spelin._

_Love, _

_Robin_

* * *

**Dear Robin,**

**You can't even spell 'spelling'. Next you'll be telling me you spelled car wrong on the last test.**

**From,**

**Patrick**

* * *

_Dear Patrick,_

…_I didn't spell kar wrong…I know ecactly how to spell kar…_

_Love, _

_Robin_

* * *

**Dear Robin,**

**(sighs) I believe you'll find it's spelled C-A-R.**

**From your slightly concerned friend,**

**Patrick**

* * *

_Dear Patrick,_

_I shall ignore your prevous coments in favour of gloatin in the aftermath of our briallnt prank. Heh. Although, we do have detetion every reccess for the rest of the semestar…and we have to see the scary c-sellar lady/man (I'm still not sure which one it is). _

_Love,_

_Robin_

**

* * *

**

**It was worth it! 'Sides it's not as though we haven't done worse…okay this was our best yet…but still…whatever.**

**Love,**

**Patrick**

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio 

Your daughter played a horrible prank on two of her fellow students with the help of Patrick Drake. We're growing very concerned about her behavior. The administration has decided to send her to our school counselor everyday after school for the next two weeks. We'd like for you to meet with us this Friday at 3:30.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Anita Chandry, Mrs. Jenna Thomas, Ms. Amy Mills

Principal--------------Teacher -------- Guidance Counselor

* * *

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Drake 

Your son played a horrible prank on two of his fellow students with the help of Robin Scorpio. We're growing very concerned about his behavior. The administration has decided to send him to our school counselor everyday after school for the next two weeks. We'd like for you to meet with us this Friday at 3:30.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Anita Chandry, Mrs. Erin O'Farrell, Ms. Amy Mills

Principal-----------------Teacher----------------- Guidance Counselor

* * *

**A/N Heh. Okay so, review…lol…again sorry about the wait. I think they were a bit to evil in this chapter but having just watched GH Nightshift I'm not in the best of moods (Anyone else think Lena is a dumb whore and want to punch her lights out? Just me?) Review!**


	4. Third Grade

**

* * *

**

A/N Hello, my lovely readers. I have finally returned with an update.

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Chapter Dedication: To IlovetowriteSMP and Ella, because you're both such reliable reviewers, on many of my stories. Also, because your reviews made me laugh. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

* * *

Patrick,

Can you beleve it? We're in third grade! And, the best thing is we're in the same class again. I think they were too scared to cun-sidd-er putin us in separaerate us agan!

Love,

Robin

P.S. I know what you're thinking and if you say so much as one word about my spelin I'll deck you

* * *

Robin,

I think you'll find that the spelling of the word spelling has remained the same since you last misspelled it.

From,

Patrick

P.S. It's going to be amazing this year, we'll wreak havoc for sure!

* * *

Patrick,

Have you been reading your Mom's word of the week calender again?

Neyway, are you coming to my receetal this wek'nd?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Buttercup,

(sigh), We're really going to need to start working on your spelling. And, yes, I'm coming to your _recital. _Have I ever missed one? So, what's the theme this year?

From,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

(Stop calling me that infernal name!) This time the theme is candy land or something like that.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin,

Who's been looking at their Mom's word of the week calendar now?

Love,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

For your infomoration it was Auntie Bobbie's, you think my Mommy reads? Heh. :D

She taughted it to me last time when she was babysitting me. You know when you were visiting your Grandparents? And my Mommy and Daddy had a secret spy thingy? Well, neyway, Uncle Mac was busy, so Auntie Bobbie was watching me and she taught me it.

Love,  
Robin

* * *

Robin,

What exactly is 'infomoration'

From,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

You know preferectly well what I meant.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin,

Nope, I have no clue.

From,

Patrick

* * *

From: MiNiSpYgRl

To: xxNumberxx1xxPrankstexx

Subject: I was playing neopets…

So, I was playing neopets when your reply mesagge arrived via the box on the rope strung betwene our windows. And, I membered se'in this mesagge one day, so I thought it'd be the prefect response to your insults…

Aoccdrnig to rscheearch at Cmabrigde uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoetnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteres are at the rghit pclae. The rset can be a tatol mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae we do not raed ervey lteter by it slef but the wrod as a wlohe.

As you can tell spelin is clearly not at all important, and therefor you should stop harping on mine.

* * *

To: MiNiSpYgRl

From: xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx

Subject: Re: I was playing on neopets…

Despite the fact that people can make out poor spelling, it makes the person who spells badly look bad.

* * *

To: xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx

From: MiNiSpYgRl

Subject: Re: Re: I was playing on neopets…

You're mean.

* * *

To: MiNiSpYgRl

From: xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx

Subject: Re: Re: Re: I was playing on neopets…

Don't get mad, Buttercup, I was only kidding.

* * *

**(30 minutes later…)**

xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx has sent you an instant message.

**xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: **Robin…

**Automated response from MiNiSpYgRl: **Miss Robin Devane-Scorpio is not avalerable to mean people. (Espocially meanies who are at this very moment thinking that she misspelled avalerable wrong.)

**xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: **Don't be mad at me! I'm really sorry.

**Automated response from MiNiSpYgRl: **Miss Robin Devane-Scorpio is not avalerable to mean people. (Espocially meanies who are at this very moment thinking that she misspelled avalerable wrong.)

**xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx:**C'mon, Buttercup, don't make me come over to your house.

**Automated response from MiNiSpYgRl: **Miss Robin Devane-Scorpio is not avalerable to mean people. (Espocially meanies who are at this very moment thinking that she misspelled avalerable wrong.)

**xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: **I will tickle you without mercy…

**Automated response from MiNiSpYgRl: **Miss Robin Devane-Scorpio is not avalerable to mean people. (Espocially meanies who are at this very moment thinking that she misspelled avalerable wrong.) Furthermore, she's surrounded her room with various traps that will cause anyone tryin to break in to hang upside down until such time as she chooses to release them from her trap.

**xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: **Aww, Robbie…please, don't be mad at me, I'm really, very sorry, tell you what I won't make fun of your spelling for a full week!

**Automated response from MiNiSpYgRl: **Two weeks.

**xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: **Fine.

**MiNiSpYgRl: **All right, now that you've realized the grave errors in your judgment, I must bid you adieu! I have a dress rehearsal. See you tomorrow at my recietel! Toodles!.

**xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: **Bye!

* * *

Dear Robin,

Good luck in your performance today!

Love,

Mrs. Drake, Dr. Drake, and Patrick Drake.

* * *

Dear Mattie,

Robin is very thankful for your good luck card, as well as the flowers.

She probably doesn't want me to tell you this, but I think it's adorable so I'll tell you anyway. So, I'm backstage with her helping her with her costume and she looks behind the curtain and she starts to panic. But then she saw Patrick waving at her, and just like that she was ready to go out on the stage! I'm so glad the two of them are such good friends.

Sincerely,

Anna Devane-Scorpio

* * *

Dear Patrick,

It's time to start talking strategy.

What're we going to do to Lucky and Carly this year?

I think the teachers have fallen into a false sense of security by now.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Buttercup,

I was thinking about that very issue and…

I think we're going to need to go bigger, and better then anything we've done so far.

We're going to have to use Plan X.

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

I know they're evil and all, but what've they done to deserve Plan X?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin,

Let's just say Carly was exercising her big mouth again.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

What'd that meanie say about me?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Buttercup,

…Let's discuss the plan shall we?

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

I order you to tell me!

Love,

Robin

* * *

Buttercup,

I shan't tell you. Now let's discuss the plan. Okay, I'm thinking we use a (mild) explosive, you can get that right?

From,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

Like a confetti bomb? One of the ones I got from Daddy for Christmas when Mommy wasn't looking?

Love,

Robin

P.S. Don't think you've made me forget about forcing the infomoration out of you. I am simply saving my interroragamation for later.

* * *

Buttercup,

I knew you didn't. And yes, like a confetti bomb. Okay, so I'm thinking we put it in their lockers, you've still got that thingy that messes with electronic signals right? So, the cameras will be out?

From,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

Of Course. Alright, so we elimanate the cameras, and blow up the confetti bombs in their lockers, but is that really enough?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin,

Of course not, my dear Buttercup. This is Plan X we're talking about after all.

From your devious friend,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

Oh, I see. So, we're talking a four second trigger delay? They open the locker and then the bomb explodes? And, we're talking glue confetti right? So, that it gets all over them and everything else and doesn't come off?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Buttercup,

Not only that, but we fill their locker with Jell-O, lots and lots of Jell-O. We place the bomb in the center of the Jell-O. It explodes, and they're covered in Jell-O and confetti.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

I like it, I like it very much. So, when do we launch Plan X?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin,

We make the set up Friday after school, and then Plan X launches Monday morning. Everyone will be too asleep to investigate properly. Not that there will be any evidence considering we're the ones responsible for it.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

Let's talk alibis…I'm thinking we should be at something innocent…like that church program they have on Fridays….what's it called? Oh, yeah, Fun Filled Fridays. Seeing as the church is across the street for school we'll have a complete alibi. See, we'll ask to go to the bathroom (make sure to allow five minute gap from when I ask, and to ask a diff. grown-up. Sneak into the school and launch the plan.) We'll already have the jell-O set up a bucket with the bomb in it, so that we can act fast.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin,

How do we hide the Jell-O?

From,

Patrick

P.S. Other then that, wonderful plan.

* * *

Patrick,

We'll put it in the Janitor's closet next to Lucky's locker. Duh.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin,

It looks like Plan X is a go, then.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

Mwhahahhahahaha. Our plan was brileant simply, brileant. And, the best part is that no one can prove it was us!

Love,  
Robin

* * *

Buttercup,

Indeed. But we better not discuss this in school lest they catch us passing notes…again.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

Good plan. No more discussion on this topic. Still, that was our best yet for sure!

Love,

Robin

* * *

**A/N And so, third grade is complete. I can't wait until I get to the chapters when they're older. I've got freshman year written, but, alas, I cannot post it until I write forth through eighth. Anyway, review, please, I shall update as soon as possible.**

* * *


	5. Fourth Grade

**

* * *

**

A/N I totally apologize for the very long wait. I hope you can all forgive me.

**Thanks to all Reviewers.**

**Dedication: To all of my wonderful reviewers for the last chapter: KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae, Chantel Lynn, Ella, LuVtOdAnCe, edward-and-bella-forever, I hope you can all forgive me for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, absolutely nothing. **

* * *

Dear Patrick,

I hope school is going okay without me, I miss you. :(

But, I am at spy-camp and it is pretty fun. I like it.

Mom thinks girls need to no lots of self-dephense so I am

learning three diferent types of martial arts and kick-boxing.

Haha, I will be able to beat you up. So you had better not insult my spelin! :)

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin,

I miss you too, Buttercup. Although, I highly doubt anything you learn at spy camp will be sufficient to allow you to beat me up.

When are you coming back?

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

I am coming back in about a week, it was the shortest camp mom and dad could find, as it only lasted for the whole sumer and the first two weeks of school. The other ones last like all year, or at least till Christmas. My camp leader person wants me to enroll in spy bording school. But I told her know way could I abandon my bestest friend. And for your info, I so will be able to beat you up, by the time I get my black belts, which will take years, but still. :)

Love,

Robin

P.S. Girls can do anything boys can do.

* * *

Robin,

Sure, sure. Whatever you say. Anyway, you had better not go to spy camp all year, I would miss you way too bad. Besides, I doubt they teach you spelling at spy school and you need it.

Love,

Patrick

P.S. It is so funny how everyone thinks you are at a regular summer camp, when you are really at spy camp. Our teacher keeps saying how she has never heard of a regular summer camp that lasts this long, especially since you let two weeks before the year ended last year.

* * *

Patrick,

What did I say about insulting my spelin? I no how to spel perfectolly well. So there. And, anyway, I would never go away to spy school, as I told you, cuz I would miss you. Anyway, I'll be back in a couple of days.

Love,

Robin

P.S. Yeah, I know right. :) But spy camp is supposed to be top secret, but I telled you anyway cuz you are my bestest friend. Even though you dodn't have the proper security clerence.

* * *

Robin,

How has camp been? I've missed you at dance class. We're in the same homeroom as well this year, although Patrick has probably already told you that. Jason is in our class as well. We are going to have so much fun this year. I can't wait until you come back, this is a pretty long camp. :)

Love,

Courtney

* * *

Courtney,

Camp has been lots of fun! We've gone swiming and rock climbing and stuff, it has been lots of fun. I will be back in a couple of days. I hope I have not missed anything too important in dance, you'll teach me all the new stuff right?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Robin,

Yup, I'll show you all the new stuff as soon as you get back we can get together over the weekend. That way you'll know everything.

Love,

Courtney

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio,

You will find Robin's missed work attached to this note she will need to make it up as soon as possible, so that she does not fall behind. If she needs any help she can always stay after school and I will help her work through the material.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Emma Thompson

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Ugh. I have so much make up work to do. Not that any of it is really hard, except for my spelin asignmint. I missed like two spelin tests and I need to make those up after school, and the words are pretty hard. :(

But camp was totally worth it.

Even though I missed you.

Anyway, I better go work on my homework, Mom says I can't do anything fun until I finish all my make up work.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Buttercup,

Yeah, that's what you get for missing two weeks of school. :)

But, I will help you if you need any help, okay?

Love,

Patrick

* * *

MiNiSpYgRl: I have finally caught up on all my make-up work!

**xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: **That's good! So, how should we celebrate?

MiNiSpYgRl: Well, I did get some fun new gadgets at spy camp…

**xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: **Are you thinking what I am thinking?

MiNiSpYgRl: I do believe I am.

**xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx has signed off.**

MiNiSpYgRl has signed off.

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio,

I don't know if you have been made aware of the incident that occurred yesterday during school, and if not I am sorry to have to bring this to your attention, but it is necessary that immediate action be taken. It seems that Robin and Patrick have had a long rivalry with Carly Spencer and Lucky Spencer and yesterday Robin and Patrick used ink invisible to those over the age of twelve to right "kick me," on the back of both Lucky and Carly's shirts. This rivalry simply cannot continue, the school would also deeply appreciate it if you would refrain from giving Robin anymore, ahem, gifts of that kind. The school has been lenient with Patrick and Robin in the past, however, it appears that simply taking away their recess privileges is insufficient. I would appreciate your presence in my classroom at 3:00pm on Friday to discuss punishment, Dr. and Mrs. Drake will also be present.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Emma Thompson.

* * *

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Drake,

I don't know if you have been made aware of the incident that occurred yesterday during school, and if not I am sorry to have to bring this to your attention, but it is necessary that immediate action be taken. It seems that Patrick and Robin have had a long rivalry with Carly Spencer and Lucky Spencer and yesterday Robin and Patrick used ink invisible to those over the age of twelve to right "kick me," on the back of both Lucky and Carly's shirts. This rivalry simply cannot continue. The school has been lenient with Patrick and Robin in the past, however, it appears that simply taking away their recess privileges is insufficient. I would appreciate your presence in my classroom at 3:00pm on Friday to discuss punishment, Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio will also be present.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Emma Thompson.

* * *

Dear Patrick,

I can't believe they got so mad about a little envisible ink, or that they beleved Lucky over us when he told them. But can they really prove anything, when only Lucky and Carly are willing to say that the shirts say anything? The rest of the class denys it. I think we can use that to prove our case. Remmember, plausible deniability is key.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

Yes, I definitely think we have a case here as long as no other kid is willing to agree, just keep denying that the shirt says anything.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Mrs. Thompson,

It seems to me that the school is unjustly persecuting Robin and Patrick, the only two students willing to testify to the supposed message on the backs of Lucky and Carly's shirts, are Lucky and Carly. No other student, no objective third party is willing to say that they see this message, and Robert and I will be forced to file a law suit if the school does not drop this.

Sincerely,

Anna Devane-Scorpio

* * *

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio,

The school feels its best that we clear Patrick and Robin of any wrong doing in this instance, because there is as Mrs. Scorpio pointed out, slim evidence. The principal told me to pass along his sincerest apologies as well as his hopes that you will not find it necessary to contact a lawyer over this.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Emma Thompson

* * *

Dear Dr. and Mrs. Drake,

The school feels its best that we clear Patrick and Robin of any wrong doing in this instance, because there is as Mrs. Scorpio pointed out, slim evidence. The principal told me to pass along his sincerest apologies as well as his hopes that you will not find it necessary to contact a lawyer over this.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Emma Thompson

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Yes! We got away with it, I am so glad that Lucky and Carly have alan-nat-ed most of the kids in are class allowing us to get off scott-free.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

Yup, this was definitely some of our best work yet.

From,

Patrick

* * *

**A/N Review, please! I shall try to update soon.**


	6. Fifth Grade

**A/N Hello, my darling readers! I have returned with an update, and quite quickly too by my standards.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!  
Dedication: To PolyT2Ari, rella67, and LuVtOdAnCe for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

* * *

You have recieved an instant message from LiLmIsSbAlLeT:

LiLmIsSbAlLeT: hey, Robin!!!

**MiNiSpYgRl:** Hi, Courtney!

LiLmIsSbAlLeT: I heard you broke your arm!

**MiNiSpYgRl:** Yup.

LiLmIsSbAlLeT: Did it hurt super bad?

**MiNiSpYgRl:** Not so bad, but I'm certainly not looking to repeat the experance. At least I got an awesome purple cast.

LiLmIsSbAlLeT: Cool, can I sign it once you get back to school?

**MiNiSpYgRl:** Of course!

LiLmIsSbAlLeT: How did you do it? There are all kinds of rumors going around, including one that says you jumped out of a plane!

**MiNiSpYgRl:** Haha, nothing so cool for me, I jumped off the swings and landed wrong.

LiLmIsSbAlLeT: Is Miss Christina totally mad at you about your arm?

**MiNiSpYgRl:** Not that mad, she made me get a purple cast though so it would match our costumes for the recital. But I like purple so it was no loss.

LiLmIsSbAlLeT: That's good. I've got to go now though, it's time for dinner, I'll see you at school!

**MiNiSpYgRl:** Bye!

_LiLmIsSbAlLeT has signed off._

* * *

You have received an instant message from xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx:

xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: Hey, Buttercup! I missed you at school today.

**MiNiSpYgRl: **I missed you too, but I guess that's what I get for taking Juvenile Advanced Survival Training.

xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: No, that's what you get for jumping out of trees hanging by only a thin jungle vine.

**MiNiSpYgRl: **Yeah, well, I only had ten minutes left to get to the center of the jungle and disable the bomb.

xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: It was a cotton candy bomb…

**MiNiSpYgRl: **Yeah, so? I couldn't let my team lose!

xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: Yeah, yeah we all know how competitive you are. :)

**MiNiSpYgRl: **Like you're any better!

xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: Am too!

**MiNiSpYgRl: **Are not!  
xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: Let's just agree to disagree shall we? Anyway, what's the official story on your injury?

**MiNiSpYgRl: **Jumped off a swing-set and broke my wrist.

xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: Yeah, right, you've been successfully jumping off swing-sets since Beginners Survival Skills for Junior Spies back when we were in kindergarten.

**MiNiSpYgRl: **_I_ know that, and _you_ know that, but _they_ don't know that. Anyway, did you hear the rumor that I jumped out of a plane? As if, everyone knows you don't get to do that until Adolescent Advanced Survival Skills! Duh!

xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: Somehow I don't think everyone knows that, Buttercup.

**MiNiSpYgRl: **Well, they should, anyway are you coming over?

xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx: Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there!

_xxNumberxx1xxPranksterxx has signed off._

_**MiNiSpYgRl **__has signed off._

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Ugh. I hate English. It's so boring. Honestly, I can only care about predicates and subjects for so long.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Buttercup,

I know, I think I may just die of pure boredom. At least than I'll get in one of those cool medical journals my dad is always reading. You know what? I think I'm going to be a brain surgeon when I grow up.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

That sounds cool. I don't think I want to be a brain surgeon though, but definitely a doctor of some sort, wouldn't it be awesome if we grew up and worked in the same hospital?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

It would be pretty cool! I thought you'd want to be a spy like your parents though?

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Nah! Spying is pretty awesome, but I don't think it's right for me as a career, meanwhile the camps are pretty fun, so I'll continue with those. :)

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robbie (I haven't called you that for a while, huh?),

That's good, cuz I would miss you a lot if you were off all over the world spying.

Anyway, we need to do something to shake up this boring class, before I die or something.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Pattie (There's a good reason you haven't called me that horrid name in a while, namely that I threatened to call you Pattie),

I don't know…we're still suffering through three weeks of detentions from the last time we decided to "shake up" class.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

I never took you for a scaredy-cat.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

As if!

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

Alright let's get to it then!

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

What do you have in mind?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

Well, do you still have that universal remote?

Love,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Yes, yes I do. And I'm liking where this is going.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

Did you see the look on Mrs. Sampson's face?

She is so superstitious. She totally thinks the classroom is haunted. A few more days of turning the lights, television and stereo on and off and she'll be ready to retire!

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

And, English grammar is way more entertaining with her jumping and stuttering every five minutes!

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

This may just be our best prank ever, provided we get away with it.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Mrs. Chandry,

I am forced to submit my resignation to you on personal grounds.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Sampson

* * *

Dear Mrs. Sampson,

I've done some investigations into the circumstances surrounding the "haunting" in your classroom, and it seems that it was Patrick Drake and Robin Devane-Scorpio with a universal remote control. I hope with this knowledge you will reconsider your resignation. Both students will be receiving two weeks detention.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Chandry

* * *

Dear Mrs. Chandry,

Enclosed you will find a donation to help expand the school's library. I hope you will put it to good use.

Sincerely,

Dr. and Mrs. Drake

* * *

Dear Mrs. Chandry,

We have enclosed a donation to help by new equipment for the physical education department.

Sincerely,

Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio

* * *

Dear Mrs. Chandry,

I'm sorry but I will not reconsider my resignation as I cannot possibly teach those children any longer. And I do not understand how those children are getting off with two weeks detention for what they did, and how they have never received more severe punishment despite all their various misbehaviors.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Sampson

* * *

Dear Mrs. Sampson,

I am very sorry you feel that way. And I can assure you that the punishment Miss Devane-Scorpio and Mr. Drake received are quite equal to their crime, as they are only fifth graders and cannot possibly understand the severity of their actions. And, certainly I had no outside motivation such as, an, ahem, large donation from their parents.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Chandry

* * *

Dear Robin,

Hahahaahahahaahahaahahaa!

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is Dead!

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

I can't believe we get off so easily for driving Mrs. Sampson mad.

From,

Patrick

Dear Patrick,

* * *

I can! No one liked her, anyway, she was so mean, if you were like one second late she gave out a detention, and remember her policy about rewriting homework if it was messy or had a lot of spelin errors? I was fourever redueing my homework.

Love,

Robin

P.S. We didn't drive her mad, she was already insane.

* * *

Dear Robin,

True, True! Although maybe if you practiced your _spelling _a little more you wouldn't've had to redo it so much.

From,

Patrick

P.S. Definitely!

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Whatever…I'm just glad she's gone. And, now we can finish the year with substitutes who have no idea what's going on.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

It's going to be a great rest of the year!

From,

Patrick

* * *

**A/N Some boys in my grade actually did this to one of our eighth grade teachers. She was really superstitious and legit thought the classroom was haunted, haha, she retired the next year. Anyway, as today is my birthday review, please!**


	7. Sixth Grade

A/N Hello, my darling readers, I have returned with a new chapter for you. R&R

Thanks to All Reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own nada.

* * *

Dear Patrick,

I can't believe you decided to go to that fancy medical camp and abandon me, your best, dearest, most awesomely-amazing friend in the entire world. How is that going, by the way? I am trapped here at home which is of course extremely monotonous. Normally, mom and dad send me away for winter break to some awesome spy camp, but apparently they are on some top secret mission and I am trapped here, and not only that do you have any idea what kind of injustice they put me through? They left me with a team of spies-in-training to watch me. Apparently, the agency asked my parents if they could give the rookies practice by putting them in charge of me while they are gone. And, since you are not home, and therefore I am not staying with you while they are gone, my parents agreed. However, would this really be an effective training program for them if I just sat nicely at home in my room? Of course NOT! Which means I will need to shake things up considerably, first however I need to smuggle this letter out, because they are treating me as a "hostile-prisoner" or something and want to make sure that I am not planning an escape. Whatever. They are so going down or my name is not Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio!

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

Now you know how I feel when you abandon me to go to your spy camps all the time. ;)

Medical camp is cool, we got to see a real MRI machine, and I made a real brain surgeon cry just like our kindergarten teacher, and our first, second, third…well, pretty much all our teachers, actually! It was so cool. I'm sorry for your grave misfortune, but maybe when you disappear and they have to call your parents you'll get to see real spies cry, because let me tell you your parents are scary with a capital S, when something happens to you. Also, it might get you promoted from Pre-Teen Advanced Survival Training to Pre-Teen Advanced Survival Training and Covert Operations. Let me know how your escape plan goes. Oh, and how goes dance class?

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Darn, I wish I got to see you making a fully grown brain surgeon cry, that is indeed quite an accomplishment. I wish I could have seen it. Meanwhile, dance class is going quite well, Courtney and I are going to a duet together in the recital. :D

In other news, I planned a completely doomed to fail escape attempt in order to lull them into a false sense of security. And, do you want to know how I did it? Two of them were walking me out to the car to drive me to dance and I just took off running down the street screaming my head off! And, then Old Lady Jenkins who was walking down the street at the time started hitting them over the head with her purse for trying to "kidnap" me, and then the seven year old across the street, Susie, you know the one who is totally in love with you (hahahahaa, remember when she followed you to school?) and, anyway, Susie called the police! And, before you know it the police are there and these two fully grown mail spies are trying to explain to the police that they were not in fact trying to kidnap me. It was hysterical! Of course eventually the WSB director called and bailed them out of jail, and the other two guard people ended up catching me, but yeah, it was totally worth it. I still need to enact my ultimate plan to escape and hide out until my parents come home to get me promoted to the next level, but this was a nice interlude, don't you think?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

I'll say, that was quite an interlude! I was laughing so hard at the image of Old Lady Jenkins attacking two fully grown spies! And, may I remind you never to repeat the Susie incident, ever, ever, again…

Let me know what your real escape plan is.

I can't wait to see you when I get back from Med Camp. We saw a video of a real brain surgery today. It was so cool.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

It is going to take place in broad daylight, I thought about escaping at night, like in a really cool spy movie, but then I decided it was more impressive on my part and more degrading on their part if I escape in broad daylight. So, anyway, when they take me to dance class the teacher makes them wait in the waiting area by the front door. Anyway, since Courtney and I, are doing a duet together we practice an hour later then everyone else everyday. So the plan is that I hide out in our dressing room behind the costume racks once it is time for everyone besides us to leave. I will then tell Courtney to ask "where did Robin go?" right when everyone else has left. They will then think that I have snuck out in the crowd of other dancers and go running down the street after me. I will then allow five minutes to elapse and sneak out, traveling in the opposite direction from where they went. It will be an epically amazing plan, which will be certain of success. I am planning to hide out at your house, since your parents are away at that medical conference. And, that way since it is right next door to my house I can observe them running around like chickens with their heads cut off, freaking out that my parents are going to kill them; it is quite brilliant, isn't it?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

Judging by the fact that my phone call to your house yesterday yielded nothing more then a hysterical sounding man demanding to know if I knew your location, I am assuming that you managed to escape. Therefore, I am addressing this letter to my own home address assuming that is where you are located. Write back and tell me how it works out, okay? I'll see you at home in a week!

From,

Patrick

* * *

Express Mail from WSB Headquarters to Special Agents Anna Devane-Scorpio and Robert Scorpio:

Dear Special Agents Devane-Scorpio and Scorpio:

I am writing to you on a most urgent matter, it seems that the agents we left in charge of your daughter in your absence have, ah, how shall I put this delicately…lost your daughter? She was at dance class, and uh, then she wasn't. Or something. The point is that the WSB would like to express its formal apologies in regards to this embarrassing situation. Rest assured that we are employing all our resources to discover Robin's location.

* * *

Express Mail from Special Agents Anna Devane-Scorpio and Robert Scorpio to WSB Headquarters:

Director,

You LOST our daughter?! How is it that four spies manage to lose track of a twelve year old girl? Robert and I have finished our mission and our coming home to find her ourselves, and rest assured that we will find her, and as soon as we do you will find out just how unhappy we are over this gross incompetence.

Special Agent Devane-Scorpio

* * *

Express Mail from WSB Headquarters to Special Agents Anna Devane-Scorpio and Robert Scorpio:

Dear Miss Robin Devane-Scorpio,

Congratulations on your recent, ah, success…I just wish that you hadn't made a fool of several federal agents…Regardless, we at the WSB are promoting you to the junior spy level of Adolescent Advanced Survival Training and Covert Operations. There was talk of only promoting you to Pre-Teen Advanced Survival Training and Covert Operations, but after reviewing your records we decided to promote you up to the Adolescent level. Nice work as always, Miss Devane-Scorpio.

* * *

Dear Patrick,

My parents are home and managed to locate me within five minutes of arriving. Then I got to watch as they made four fully grown agents cry. Also, all four agents are now deathly afraid of me as well, haha. It was great. Although, mom wasn't pleased with me. Dad was though, and he raised my allowance for my success. And, the WSB has promoted me! This summer's camp will be amazing!

Love,

Robin


	8. Seventh Grade

**A/N Hello! I have finally returned with an update.**

**Thanks to All Reviewers!**

**Dedication: to zme for her review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

Dear Patrick,  
How are you feeling? School has been pretty boring without you, Pre-Algebra is really lame. I thought being in the Advanced class would make it more fun, but instead it seems like it is just more boring than ever before.

Oh, so, you know how it was our classes turn to run the mass this week? Well, so I was doing the first reading, and I wasn't wearing my school skirt! Haha, Sister Ann Marie totally flipped out. She was all like "Good young ladies must dress appropriately in God's house." First of all it's totally sexist that we can't where our school pants as part of the full dress uniform, the boys get to wear their pants, so why can't we? Besides I sort of set my last school skirt on fire last week, which you know totally wasn't my fault, you would think they would give you a little advanced notice about a training mission than just showing up and dragging you out of your house mid-afternoon.

Besides, Carly was wearing her's and she just looked like a baby-hooker with the way she had it rolled so many times so I don't really see why the skirt is considered to be a preferable situation. Whatever. When are you coming back to school?

Love,

Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

I'll probably be back by Wednesday. I still have no voice. :(  
But my parent's are giving me lots of ice cream so it's all for the best, I suppose.  
Wow, I really hope you didn't use the baby hooker argument with Sister Anne Marie. That would probably just result in you getting either sent to see Mrs. Chandry or forced to kneel and say the rosary neither of which are particularly fun activities. Try not to get any more detentions until I'm back it would be a shame for me to get back to school only for you to be in detention.

From,

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Guess what are new assignment for school is?

...I guess it's rather hard for you to guess when this is a letter and you have yet to read it, so I will just let you skip the guessing part and I'll tell you! We are putting on a class production of Romeo & Juliet. We all have to prepare a monologue and then the seventh grade teachers are going to decide what role everyone has. We have until Friday to prepare. I've enclosed the male monologue in the envelope, so that you can practice. It's counting as our final for Literature, so we actually have to try. Ugh. I really am not that into this whole acting thing.

Love,

Robin

* * *

Casting List

Romeo- Lucky Spencer  
Juliet-Robin Devane-Scorpio  
Paris- Patrick Drake  
Friar Lawerence-Emily Quartermaine  
Mercutio-Jason Morgan  
The Nurse-Caroline Spencer  
Tybalt-Sonny Corinthos  
Lord Capulet-Steven Webber  
Lady Capulet-Courtney Matthews-Corinthos  
Lord Montague-Zander Smith  
Lady Montague-Elizabeth Webber  
Benvolio-Samantha McCall  
Prince Escalus-Nikolas Cassidine

Note: In contrast to the days of Shakespeare where female roles were acted by males, our play will feature females playing male roles in some instances due to a lack of female parts in the play.

* * *

Dear Patrick,

THIS IS A TRAVESTY AGAINST JUSTICE! I REFUSE TO EVEN PRETEND TO MARRY LUCKY! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN MARRY LUCKY!

Robin

* * *

Buttercup,

Did you try asking Sister Ann Marie if she would allow you to switch roles?

Patrick

* * *

Patrick,

YES! I asked her, and she said either play Juliet or fail, and then she laughed at my misery, well she didn't actually laugh, but I know she was laughing on the inside! I would rather be one of the girls playing a male role like Emily or Sam.

Personally, I think she's still upset over the skirt incident.

Love,  
Robin

* * *

Robin,  
At least you only have to be married to him for like two scenes and then you die.

Patrick

* * *

Wow,  
You really know how to see the positive side of things don't you?  
BUT I HAVE TO KISS HIM FIRST!

Robin

* * *

Buttercup,  
This is a CATHOLIC school, do you honestly think they're going to make you guys kiss?

From,  
Patrick

* * *

Dear Robin,  
...Okay so apparently I underestimated their desire for authenticity. Please stop throwing paper airplanes at the back of my head with the words I told you so emblazoned on them.

From,  
Patrick

* * *

_You have received an instant message from FuTuReBrAiNsUrGeOn:_  
**FuTuReBrAiNsUrGeOn:** Robin, I've been asked to inform you that any sudden illnesses that you come up with will not be believed and will result in you failing your Lit final.  
**bLaCkBeLtGiRl:** As if I would try something as lame as faking sick. Do you know how they always say break a leg as some twisted form of good luck?  
**FuTuReBrAiNsUrGeOn:** I so don't like where this is going.  
**bLaCkBeLtGiRl:** I have a practicce session at jumping out of a plane for Advanced Adolescent Survivial Skills, so...  
**FuTuReBrAiNsUrGeOn: **Robin Anastasia Devane-Scorpio! Under no circumstances are you to purposely break a limb in order to avoid this play.  
**bLaCkBeLtGiRl:** You're no fun. Fine. Since you had to go all middle name on me...  
**FuTuReBrAiNsUrGeOn: **It's two hours of your life. It will suck, but it will be over quickly and we can all just move on.  
**bLaCkBeLtGiRl:** When did you get so mature?  
**FuTuReBrAiNsUrGeOn:** I've always been this mature.  
**bLaCkBeLtGiRl:** I would've rather kissed you than Lucky.  
**bLaCkBeLtGiRl:** Not that I want to kiss you! I just mean that if I have to kiss someone I'd rather kiss anyone but Lucky...  
**bLaCkBeLtGiRl:** I mean! Uh. I gotta go.  
_bLaCkBeLtGiRl has signed off._  
**FuTuReBrAiNsUrGeOn:** Robin?  
_FuTuReBrAiNsUrGeOn has signed off._

* * *

Robin,

I'd really like it if you'd stop running off every time I try to talk to you...  
I know you didn't mean anything by it. Why don't we just pretend that conversation never happened?  
How about that weather? (see I'm moving on completely!)

From,  
Patrick

* * *

Patrick,  
Eh, It's been pretty gross out lately. The humidity does my hair no favors at all.

Love in a completely platonic sense of course,

Robin

* * *

Dear Parishoner,

You are cordially invited to come see the seventh grade's production of Romeo and Juliet, starring Robin Devane-Scorpio in the role of Juliet, and Lucky Spencer in the role of Romeo. We hope to see you there.

Sincerely,

Anita Chandry, Principal

* * *

Dear Patrick,

That was without a doubt the most embarrassing moment of my life. At least it's over. And, now we will never speak of this again!

Love,  
Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,  
...I have pictures! And my dad took a video!  
Guess what's going on youtube!

From,  
Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

...You wouldn't!

Glaringly,  
Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

Oh, but I would.

From,  
Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Oh, but I have pictures of that certain thing from fifth grade...

Haha,  
Robin

* * *

Dear Robin,

Fine. We both agree never to spread these pictures around. Deal?

Patrick

* * *

Dear Patrick,

Deal.

Love,  
Robin

P.S. And now that seventh grade is finally over and we passed with flying colors we will finally get to rule the school as eighth graders! And then after that we'll finally escape Mrs. Chandry forever!

* * *

Dear Robin,

Can't wait!

From,  
Patrick

P.S. Don't forget to write this summer from spy camp.

A/N Review! This story will be updated every Thursday in compliance with my new updating schedule!


End file.
